I'm With You
by before-the-dawn
Summary: I am so bad at summaries, but this is a story about Sakura feeling out of place with no one to love and then she meets the guy she can finally love. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: If it isn't obvious already, I don't not own Card Captor Sakura, though I wish I did. Oh well maybe someday.. Oh and the song used is I'm with you by Avril Lavigne.  
  
This starts off when Sakura is 15 years old just to let you all know. Also the whole thing with the cards never happened and she never met Syaoran.  
  
I'm With You  
  
Chapter One  
  
By: pilotgurl19  
  
"Hey Sakura! Do you want to come hang out with Eriol and me after school today? We are going to go hang out on the beach," asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Umm, I'd rather not Tomoyo. I'd just feel like a third wheel and I don't want to be a bother to you and Eriol," Sakura said in response.  
  
"You wouldn't be a bother, but if you are sure you don't want to go that's alright. Maybe next time," she said. "You know it wouldn't kill you to cheer up a little. There are guys out there. Just pick one and ask him out. I doubt any guy would say no to you."  
  
"I don't know Tomoyo. Every time I try to do that it just doesn't feel right. It's like there is someone I'm waiting for, but I just haven't found them yet."  
  
"You are too romantic Sakura. You're only 15. Most people don't find love at your age, so harmless dating won't kill you. It'll actually give you something to do," her friend said trying her best to convince Sakura.  
  
"You shouldn't talk. You have Eriol. Anyone with eyes can tell you are in love with each even though neither of you have admitted it yet. Don't you dare deny it,"  
  
"Shut up. I am going now. I'll see you at school tomorrow. Bye."  
  
"Bye. I think I'll take a walk now anyways. Have fun with your lover boy," Sakura said teasingly.  
  
Tomoyo stuck her tongue out at Sakura in response as she walked away. Sakura sighed and turned to walk to her favorite place in the world. There was a small bridge in a park near where she lives, but it is hidden and very hard to find and at times like now when she needs solitude it is the perfect place for her to go. This Place is peaceful with cherry trees in full boom all along the stream that flows under the bridge.  
  
After a few minutes of walking she finally got to the bridge. As usual she sat on the edge and took off her shoes and let her legs dangle over the edge into the water. Her mind wanders to things that have been going through her head lately. Especially the fact that she feels as though she with someone already and just doesn't know who it is. As she sits there once again a song comes to her head like many times before. She stands up to make sure no one was around before she started to sing the song she had just come up with. Once sure she walked back to the bridge and stood there looking to the distance and noticing finally that it was beginning to get dark and rain drops where starting to fall, but not caring in the slightest. Then she began to sing a song that came from her heart and told of her deepest darkest feelings.  
  
I'm Standing on a bridge  
  
I'm waitin in the dark  
  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
  
Theres nothing but the rain  
  
No footsteps on the ground  
  
I'm listening but theres no sound  
  
Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Wont you take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I dont know who you are  
  
but I... I'm with you  
  
im looking for a place  
  
searching for a face  
  
is anybody here i know  
  
cause nothings going right  
  
and everythigns a mess  
  
and no one likes to be alone  
  
Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Wont you take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I dont know who you are  
  
but I... I'm with you  
  
oh why is everything so confusing  
  
maybe I'm just out of my mind  
  
yea yea yea  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Wont you take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I dont know who you are  
  
but I... I'm with you  
  
Take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I dont know who you are  
  
but I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
Take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I dont know who you are  
  
but I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you...  
  
Sakura finished her song and looked sadly around feeling as though she'd never fall in love and find the one she is meant to be with. The rain started to get to her so she slowly headed home.  
  
In the trees a boy of 15 watched the girl walk away with a look of wonderment in his eyes at the beauty of her and her voice. HE couldn't help, but wonder who this angel on Earth was.  
  
  
  
Hey everyone. I hope you all like this story even though it probably sucks, but don't worry it will get better. I rewrote this chapter, but something about it still doesn't seem right, but I'll try and keep that from happening in the next chapter. All reviews are greatly appreciated. I also welcome flames telling me what you think and what I should improve. Well, bye for now. *Ashley* 


End file.
